


A Piece of Work

by Capsbestgirl4



Series: Working at the Daily Planet [1]
Category: DCU, Lois Lane: Fallout - Gwenda Bond, Man of Steel (2013), Smallville
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Metropolis, Romance, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsbestgirl4/pseuds/Capsbestgirl4
Summary: Lois Lane and Clark Kent have been working together at the Daily Planet for a year now and they have gotten to know each other pretty well. The only thing they don't know is how the other feels about them, even though everyone around them does. That is until they begin working on a story about a string of art thefts happening across Metropolis.





	1. Chapter 1

****

"Perry, you have to listen to me. This is huge." Lois said as she followed him into his office.   
"I don't think so, Lane. Whatever you're pursuing, it's nothing." Perry said waving her off.   
"It's not nothing Perry, something is going on and we have to get to the bottom of it. The citizens of Metropolis deserve the truth." She said, defending her case.    
Lois had recently come across a string of art thefts across the city, and she believed that they were connected although there was very little evidence pointing towards it. There was something fishy going on here, but she needed Perry's permission to start investigating this.    
"It's art theft. And these cases are not connected, they all have different MOs." Perry said with a sigh as he sat down in his chair.    
"So? Different people are conducting them but they're all being sent by the same person."    
"Do you have evidence to prove your theory?" He asked with eyebrows raised.   
"Well, not-"    
"That's the end of this discussion." He said turning to his computer.   
"Has my gut been wrong before?" She said staring him down.    
"Lois-"    
"Answer my question."    
Perry sighed and leaned back in his chair, "Fine. Do your thing. This better be good."    
Lois grinned and headed out of the office, "It always is."    
Lois stepped back out and headed towards her desk to get a head start on research. She was going to have a long night, not that she minded. This was why she wanted to become a reporter. The mission was simple, get the truth and make sure the world learned about it.    
When she reached her desk Clark was there. And butterflies fluttered in her stomach. She forced herself to not think about them.   
"So? Did Perry come around?" He asked as she reached him.    
"What do you think?" She asked with a grin as she sat down.   
"Of course he came around." He replied with a small smile of his own.    
"Exactly."    
"If you uh need any help with the research or the evidence, you know where my desk is. Not that you need help, you're an amazing reporter Lois." He said as he pushed his glasses up.    
"Thank you and yeah if I need an investigating partner, you would be my first choice." She said, having a much harder time ignoring the butterflies in her stomach.   
"I'll see you around Lois." He said with a smile then walked back to his own desk.    
She watched him as he sat down and started working on his piece. She couldn’t help but think that he was handsome. He was wearing a plaid button up that was tucked into his jeans and loafers. He even had a jacket but it was currently hanging on his chair.    
Lois shook her head and turned back to her computer screen. She fired it up and then logged on. She needed to make a game plan to crack down on this story.

Her first step was to figure out the MOs of every case and interview the police officers that reviewed the crime scene. This meant she needed to meet with the Metropolis Police Department Chief. Lois had written a piece on the corruption that was rampant in the department a few months back. Getting him to tell her anything was going to be difficult, especially since she was attempting to undermine their investigation. If he refuses to talk then she would have to find another way to get the information that she needed. She couldn’t do anything else until she talked to Chief Mitchell. He was the one that had all the information that she needed to bring this case together. Lois immediately started typing up a list of things she needed to get done.

“Lane! Kent! My office!” Perry called out, pulling Lois out of her thoughts.

Assuming it was another story assignment, Lois grabbed a pen and a small notebook. She stuck the pen behind her ear and headed towards his office.

Clark instantly fell into step with her, “What do you think this is about?”

“Hopefully not another story. I’m working late as it is.” Lois replied with a laugh.

He shook his head, grinning, “You always work late.”

“Truer words Kent.” She replied as they stepped into Perry’s office.  

“Kent, you done with that op-ed yet?” Perry asked, cutting to the chase.

“Almost, I’m just editing now.”

“Editing? Just send it to one of the interns, because now you are going to be working with Lane on her art theft story.”

“Wait, I thought this was my story? I am the one that-” Lois started to say.

“Now it’s not. You and Kent are writing this story together.”

“But-”

“Lois. I know you’re good, everyone does. But this is way bigger than us and I want my two best reporters on it. Knowing you Lois, I know that this is going to be controversial. This is also your second attack on the MPD this year. Kent hasn’t written any bad articles on them yet, and it will put you in a more favorable light. You two work well together. Give me something worthwhile yeah?”

Lois glanced at Clark then turned back to Perry, “Of course.”

Clark nodded and they both left his office.

“At least now I won’t feel bad asking for your help on this story,” Lois said as they walked towards their desks.

“Never feel bad asking me for anything. I would always help you, Lois.”

She smiled and ducked her head. If he didn’t like her then why did he keep saying things like that? It only made her like him even more.

“Thanks.” She replied looking back up at him.

“Of course. Let me just get my piece to one of the interns and I’ll be all yours.” He said with a smile and walked over to his desk.

Lois headed over to her desk, where she found Jenny waiting for her with a smirk on her face. Jenny used to be an intern and she had finally secured the job that she had really wanted. She sat in the cubicle next to Lois.

“So Lois, when are you finally going to ask him out?” Jenny asked once Lois sat down.

“I’m not, what makes you think I would?” Lois asked.

“Have you seen the way he looks at you? Do you know how you look at him?” Jenny asked her, surprised.

Lois glanced at Clark then back at Jenny, “He doesn’t look at me in any specific way and neither do I.”

“He looks at you like you’re the center of the universe. Did you even hear what he said to you? He said, and I quote, ‘I would always help you, Lois.’”

“It doesn’t mean anything Jenny. I have to get back to work, Clark and I are working on a story together on-”

“Really? I bet twenty bucks that when you two finish the story you will have kissed him.”

“Jenny!” Lois exclaimed.

She shrugged and smirked at her then sat back down to get some work done. Lois didn’t get back to work for a few seconds.  _ He looks at you like you’re the center of the universe. _  Jenny had no idea what she was talking about, or maybe she did. Lois rolled her eyes. This was not something she needed to worry about right now

At the moment she needed to make an appointment with Chief Mitchel so that she could start getting some work done. And now that she had Clark, maybe Chief Mitchell will actually give them the info. She opened a drawer in her desk and pulled out Mitchell’s office number, which she had scribbled on a slip of paper several months ago. She picked up the desk phone and dialed the number.

“This is Chief Mitchell.”

“Good Morning Chief, Lois Lane here. I have a favor to ask.”

“What is it Ms. Lane. The last time I did a favor for you-you wrote an article exposing the corruption committed by one of my lieutenants and several of my officers. They were my best men. There was also an internal investigation conducted because of you.”

She took a deep breath, “I’m sorry about that, but I was simply doing my job. Surely you could understand that?”

“Yes, of course. Now, what is that you want Ms. Lane?” He asked.

“I need information and case files on the recent strings of art thefts across the city. How about I come by today?”

He sighed loudly, “Fine, I’ll let Laura in the front know that you’re coming.”

“Also, Clark Kent will be joining me.”

“Alright, Ms. Lane.” He replied then immediately hung up the phone.

Lois put the phone down and grabbed her blazer. Today she was wearing a white button up that was tucked into a black pencil skirt and black heels. She wasn’t wearing any jewelry, but around her neck was a lanyard and an ID card issued by the Daily Planet. She also grabbed her black messenger bag  She slipped a small notebook inside.

She glanced over at Clark’s desk and realized that he had disappeared. She groaned. Now she had to find him because she was relying on him to get the information that she needed today.

Lois walked over to the elevators, but before she could push the down button, the doors opened and Clark stepped out.

“Grab your stuff Smallville, we have an interview with Chief Mitchell to get to.”

“I was gone two minutes.” He said with an amused expression on his face.

“Well, what can I say? I’m the kind of girl that gets things done.”

He laughed, “I’ll just grab my things then.”

Lois nodded then pulled out her phone to check the time. It was almost eleven in the morning. Hopefully, she would be able to talk Clark into stopping for lunch after meeting with Mitchell. She slipped her phone back into her bag and looked up to see Clark walking back towards her. He had a messenger bag similar to hers slung over his right shoulder. He also had his blazer in his hand.

“Ready?” Lois asked with a small smile.

“Of course. So, what do we need from Chief Mitchell?” Clark wondered as he pushed the down button.

“Case files on all sixteen art thefts that occurred in the last several months.” She replied.

“You’re looking for the MO and trying to see if anything connects?”

“Yeah, and the case files will tell us which officers were there at the scene. Gives us more people to interview.”

“Good thinking.” He said, smiling. As he said that the doors to the elevator opened and they both stepped inside.

“Thanks, I try.” She said with a laugh and pushed the button for the ground floor.

She’d forgotten how easy it was to talk to Clark. They hadn’t worked on a story together in a while. They used to work together a lot when Clark first started working here, which was about a year ago. That was when her crush on him had developed. The very same crush that she was avoiding.

“Let’s just hope he gives us the information. I’m not exactly someone he wants to help.” Lois said, trying to fill the space.

“Right, you wrote that piece shredding the police department.” He said with an amused smile on his face.

“It wasn’t exactly shredding the police department, it was just pointing out the truth.” She said laughing.

“It was good. It might make it difficult to get what we need, but we’ll get it. You’re Lois Lane, remember? You can figure anything out.”

“Yeah, and you’re Clark Kent. We make a good team.” She said looking up at him. If she could figure anything out, then why couldn’t she figure out how he felt about her? Or her feelings for him? She looked away just as the doors opened.

They both stepped out before the elevator got flooded with people. They walked past the main desk and headed out the doors. They stepped into the bright summer day. Summers in Metropolis were way too hot and it made Lois miss fall.

“Subway or-” Lois said as she turned to look at Clark.

“I have to take care of something, I’ll meet you there?”

“Clark-” Lois started to say.

“I’m sorry, I just need to take care of something. I’ll meet you there.

“Okay, just hurry.”

He nodded and quickly made his way down the sidewalk as fast as he could. She watched as he walked away then turned and hailed a taxi.


	2. Chapter 2

She got to the precinct in about thirty minutes. She paid the taxi driver and got out. Just as she was about to open the door someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around and found herself facing Clark.

“Hey, that was fast.”

“Yeah, turns out it wasn’t that big of a deal,” Clark replied with a shrug.

“Um your tie is lopsided, may I?” She asked. 

“Uh yeah.” He replied. 

Lois stepped closer to him then reached up and quickly adjusted it. She was acutely aware of how close they were standing.

“Thanks, Lois,” he said.

“No problem,” Lois replied as she took a deep breath and stepped back once she was done. Then she turned back to the door and pulled it open. Clark walked in right behind her. 

“Good morning Laura, I’m here to see the Chief,” Lois said as she breezed past the front desk. 

“He’s in his office, Ms. Lane!” Laura yelled after her, not bothering to stop her. 

She walked right on through the bullpen with  Clark trailing behind her. She walked up to his office door and knocked on the door. 

“Come on in Ms. Lane.” The Chief called out. 

Lois opened the door and stepped inside. She took a seat in front of his desk and took a seat. Clark sat down in the other chair.

“Always a pleasure to have you here Ms. Lane,” Mitchell said, reaching across the desk to shake her hand.

“The pleasure is all mine,” Lois replied. 

“And you must be Clark Kent, nice to meet you,” Mitchell said, once again reaching across the desk to shake his hand. 

“It’s a pleasure, Chief Mitchell,” Clark said politely. 

“Do you have the case files I asked for?” Lois asked, not wanting to waste any time. 

“Yes, I do.” The chief opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a huge stack of files and placed them on his desk.

“That’s a lot of files,” Lois said. She stood up and counted the number of files there were. She only counted fifteen files when there should be sixteen. “There’s only fifteen files here. There should be sixteen.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, there were only fifteen cases,” Mitchell replied calmly.

“Thank you, Chief Mitchell, these will be very helpful. We appreciate it, right Lois?” Clark said standing up.

“Yes, thank you.”

“Glad to have helped.” 

Lois picked up half of the pile and Clark picked up the other half then they walked out of the office. They made their way through the bullpen. As they passed the front desk Lois thanked Laura.

Once they stepped outside, Clark looked at Lois, “It’s almost lunchtime, want to grab something and get started?”

“Yeah, I know this cafe. It’s right around the corner.” Lois said as she looked back up at him.

“Sounds good.” He said with a smile.

Lois smiled back, “Good.” 

Lois looked away and started walking towards the cafe. They stared at each other way longer than normal and Lois had noticed. Lois hoped that he had noticed as well. 

They reached the small cafe quickly. The cafe had a nice feel to it and it was out of the way. There weren’t that many people there. There were one or two people eating an early lunch and getting work done just like they would be doing soon enough. Lois made her way towards the back where there was an empty booth. Here they could sit comfortably and spread the files out. 

Lois dropped her stack on the table and plopped down in a seat. Clark sat down across from her and placed the files in his hand on the desk as well. A waitress came by as they sat down and dropped off two menus. Clark picked up a menu and started looking through it. Lois watched him for a second but instantly looked away when he glanced at her. 

She didn’t bother picking up a menu. She came here so much that she already knew what she wanted to get. Instead, she grabbed a file and opened it. She pulled out a notebook and a pen from her bag to take notes. Then she started reading. 

“Ready to order?” The waitress asked them. She had a notepad in her hand and a pen in the other. 

Lois ordered first because she didn’t really need to think about. Clark thought about it for a few seconds then finally ordered. Once the waitress walked away, Clark looked at Lois. 

“Do you come here a lot?” He asked as he pulled out a notebook and a pen of his own. 

“Yes, I do. It has a nice atmosphere. I come here when I get kicked out of the office, which is pretty often.” 

He smiled slightly, “Of course.” 

She glanced up at him and smiled back before looking back down at the file in her hand. Clark watched her for a few seconds. She looked back up and raised an eyebrow at him. He blushed a deep red. 

“I uh, is there anything interesting in the file?” He asked.

“Not really, but there are two officers that we need to interview. Officer Marie Gomez and Officer Jordan Matthews. They can give us a better insight into the MOs and what they mean.” 

“Should we each cover one officer or interview them together?” He asked. Lois smiled slightly because his face was still red.

“I think we should go through the rest of the files first so we have a sizable list to start going through.” 

“So I’m guessing we’re going to be working late tonight,” Clark asked with a smile.

Lois laughed, “You read my mind. Also, I have a theory.”

“The police department is covering something. I know for certain that there were sixteen thefts, not fifteen.” She said as the waitress returned with their food. Lois pushed aside the files in front of her and started digging in. 

“How do you know?” 

“Let’s just say I have my ways.”

“Of course. So how do we find the missing file? We can’t just walk into the precinct and take it, and we definitely can’t break in.”

“It’s just another mystery we have to crack.”

Clark nodded as he opened the file in front of him, “The two cops you mentioned? Gomez and Matthews? They were the first responders for this theft too.”

“Huh?” Lois mumbled with a mouth full of food.

“Look,” Clark said as he showed her the file.

She took the file from his hand and read it, “No way, check the other files.” 

For the next thirty minutes, they scrambled around to look through all of the files. Their food got pushed to the side as they flipped through the pages. 

“The same two people responded to every single one of these and of course they all somehow had completely different MOs. How is that even possible?”

“They have to be faked!” Lois exclaimed.

“Well, we can’t really say that without evidence.”

“We have to find that missing file, maybe there’s something in there that wasn’t in these files,” Lois said with a sigh. 

“What if we try to find the art that was stolen instead?”

“To track it back to who’s actually behind it. That’s not a bad idea, but how are we going to find out about backroom dealings?”

“I may have a way,” Clark said.

Lois smirked, “Clark Kent knows a way into the black market? You just never stop surprising me.”

“Well, I technically I just have a way of finding out where and when someone might be trying to sell these items. I’ll call her right now.” 

Clark pulled out his phone and dialed a number, “Tess? I need your help, come to the planet in 30.” 

“Wait, I need to get this to-go,” Lois said as she grabbed her food and left the table.

Clark nodded as he listened to Tess talking on the other end, “You want me to come where?”

“The daily planet. I really need your help, Tess.”

“Then why don’t you just come to the tower?” Tess asked, irritated. 

“Because I’m with Lois and she doesn’t know.”

“Oh god, please don’t tell me you need my help to  _ impress _ her.”

“No! It’s for an assignment.”

“Fine, I’ll be there,” Tess said with a groan and hung up.

Lois walked back with her food in a to-go container, “Alright, I’m ready to go.”

Clark was staring intently out of the window and Lois called out his name. She raised her eyebrow then waved her hand in front of his face. 

He abruptly stood up, “Uh, I’ll meet you at the Planet. There's something I need to take care of.”

“Again?”

“Yeah, I'm so sorry. I'll see you in a bit,” Clark replied as he handed her money for his food.

“Clark you don’t-” Lois started saying but when she looked up, Clark was long gone

Lois shook her head and walked up to the counter to pay. Afterward, she headed back to the table. She groaned when she realized she would have to carry a gigantic pile of files back to the planet. She first grabbed her bag and the food. Then she stacked up all the files and picked them up. 

Once she got outside she hailed a cab and fell into the back with a sigh, “Daily Planet please.”

 

Carrying fifteen files all the way into the Daily Planet was something Lois never ever wanted to do again. She dropped the files on her desk, no longer caring if the papers scattered all over the place. She was way too tired to care. 

“You must be Lois,” a woman’s voice said from behind her. 

“Depends on who’s asking,” Lois said as she spun around to see who it was. The woman standing behind her looked familiar, but she couldn’t figure out who it was. The woman was tall and had wavy red hair. She wore a purple blouse and black slacks. 

“Tess Mercer, Clark asked me to meet you two here, but he, of course, is nowhere to be seen,” she said as she held out a hand for Lois to shake.

Lois stood up and shook her hand, “Tess Mercer as in Lionel Luthor’s daughter? And Lex Luthor’s half-sister? Now the owner of L-Corp?”

“Yup, I suppose Clark has told you about me.” 

“No, not a word. That’s all from my own research. I’m sure you’ve read my numerous articles on the Luthor’s. How do you know Clark?”

“That’s a story for another time, right now I’m here to help solve a case. What do you need me to do?”

“Right. So there are these art thefts occurring and I am beyond sure that they are connected. So my first thought was to get the case files, but the MPD is covering something and they somehow ‘misplaced’ one of the files, which I believe has the truth in it. Unfortunately, there is no way to get access to the file. So we thought, why not track the art itself back to the thief,” Lois explained. 

“And if we know anything about thieves, they just want to make money. You want me to find any illegal art sales that are happening,” Tess said as she sat down at Lois’ desk. She started pulling up tabs and basically working her magic. 

“Exactly. Thank you.”

“Anything for Clark,” Tess replied as she continued, “Where is he anyway?”

“I have no idea. One minute we were planning on meeting you here and the next he said he had to go take care of something and practically vanished. The second time today. Does he do that a lot?” 

“Uh no, not usually.”

So just with her that he ran off to do whatever it is he does when he runs off. Lois knew she shouldn’t have listened to a word that Jenny said. Clark wasn’t interested in her, he didn’t even want to be around her. 

“Okay, I got it. There’s a sale taking place tonight at seven. Black market kind of thing. Invite only, they don’t want reporters like you two getting in there. But with just a few clicks, you’re in. You and Clark will be going as Scott and Laura Winston. They RSVPed no, but now they will be in attendance.”

“Wow, that was quick. How did you do that?” Lois asked in awe. 

“Just something I picked up,” Tess shrugged, “There he is.”

Lois turned to see Clark walking over to her with an apologetic look on his face, “Sorry for running out on you.”

“It’s fine Smallville, but how do you manage to mess up your tie every ten seconds?” Lois said as she stepped towards him and adjusted his tie. 

“Thanks, again.”

“It’s nothing, it’s what friends are for,” Lois said as she stepped back and turned back to Tess.

“Right...friends.” 

Tess told everything she told Lois to Clark and caught him up to where they were. 

“So we’re posing as a married couple to do what exactly?” Clark asked, a little confused. 

“To find out if any of the stolen pieces are the ones that were stolen in one of the thefts, then we buy one of them to find out who brought it in. Which also means we have the evidence to prove that one person is behind all of the thefts.”

“We’re committing a crime to prove a crime, Lois.” 

“Not if we return the painting right after getting the evidence.” 

“Okay then, let’s do it,” Clark relented. 

“My work here is done. This is a formal event so Clark, wear a suit. And Lois, an evening gown. I’ll have a car sent with money because they will take only cash payment. And Clark you have your parent’s wedding rings so use those. Don’t get busted in your lie just because of wedding rings. Good luck. I’ll see you later Clark and it was a pleasure meeting you Lois,” Tess said as she headed towards the elevators. 

“The pleasure was all mine,” Lois called after her. 

“So I’ll pick you up at six?” Clark asked Lois. 

“Yeah, that’s a good plan. I’ll see you then I guess,” Lois replied with a smile.

“Yeah,” Clark grinned then headed back to his desk. 

Lois sat back down on her desk and organized the files so it was less of a mess on her desk.

“So, did Clark just ask you out on a date?” Jenny asked from behind her. She was leaning against her cubicle wall. 

“No, he did not. And where did you just come from? It's like you pop up out of nowhere.” 

“Then why did he say he would pick you up at six? And I just got here, I was on my lunch break.”

“We’re doing some investigating for the art theft article. Definitely not a date,” Lois said as she turned back to her computer. She needed to work on one of her other articles as well. 

“Whatever you say!” Jenny shouted as she went back to her own cubicle. 

Once she was gone, Lois sighed and dropped her head down onto the table. She needed to get over this crush, or whatever it was. It was driving her crazy and stressing her out just a little bit. She brought her head back up and shook it. She needed a break. Lois quickly put the files into a drawer so she wouldn't lose them. She finished the rest of her salad then left the Daily Planet. She needed to go home and get prepared for tonight. 

It wasn't until she walked into her apartment that she remembered something she had completely forgotten. Lucy was here to visit. 

“Lois! You're finally here, I thought you would never come home. I was expecting you to have a late night, like always,” Lucy said as she stood up from where she was sitting on the couch. 

“Lucy, hey,” Lois said as she dropped her bag next to the floor. 

Lucy ran over to her and pulled her into a tight hug, “It’s been so long.”

“Yeah I know, and I hate to do this but-” 

Lucy pulled away immediately, “Let me guess, you have a ‘work thing’”

“Yes but-”

“I can’t believe it! You knew I was coming over and yet you’re still working,” Lucy argued as she crossed her arms.

“I know and I am so sorry about that, but my job is important to me.”

“And your sister isn’t?”

“Lucy, you know that isn’t what I meant. You’re important to me too, it’s just that I have a lead that I need to follow.”

“You always have a lead that needs to be followed. I’m going out, have fun with your lead,” Lucy said angrily. She grabbed her purse and shoes then walked out the door, slamming it hard behind her. 

Lois groaned then fell back on her couch and thought,  _ When did my life get so complicated? _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to say I'm sorry haha enjoy ;)

It was almost six o’clock and Lois was still running around putting final touches on her outfit. She had found a red evening gown in the back of her closet that was so beautiful. Lois couldn’t help herself from immediately putting it on. It was form fitting and the sleeves were off the shoulder. After picking out the dress she did her hair. She simply curled it and pinned half of it up. Then she spent way too much time on her makeup, which was why she was running around at the moment. 

Lois picked out a diamond necklace right when someone knocked on her door. She hurried over, almost tripping over her dress because she hadn’t put her heels on yet. She opened the door and stopped in her tracks when she saw Clark. He looked unbearably handsome with his dark suit. 

“You clean up nice Smallville,” Lois said as she stepped back a little to give him room to walk in. 

“So do you, Lois,” He said as he walked into her apartment. 

“I’m running a little behind, so just give me a second?” Lois asked as she rushed back to her room. 

“Of course,” Clark said as he looked around her apartment. 

Lois picked up the necklace and tried to put it on, but the latch wouldn’t close. 

“Clark!! I need a favor!” Lois yelled as she walked back into the living room, “I can’t put it on, do you mind?” 

“Not at all,” Clark said, amused at how flustered she was. 

Lois smiled gratefully and handed him the necklace. She turned and reached back to hold her hair up. Clark brought the necklace around her neck and then closed the latch. When he placed it down gently, his fingers brushed the nape of her neck. She shivered then turned around to face him, but she didn’t realize how close they were standing so when she turned they stood chest to chest. 

“Sorry I-”

“Lois-” They said at the same time. 

Suddenly the door burst open and Lucy walked in, “No way, this is your ‘work thing’?” She scoffed. 

Lois and Clark immediately stepped away from each other, “Lucy, I can explain.”

“Don’t bother because apparently, some  _ guy _ is more important than me,” Lucy said and marched off into the guest bedroom.

They stood in silence for a moment until Lois said, “I’m sorry. About my sister and uh invading your personal space.”

“Don’t be, about either.”

Lois took a deep breath, “I’ll just grab my purse and my shoes, then we can head out.”

Lois walked back to her room and grabbed her phone and her clutch. She headed back out and slipped into her black pumps. 

“Okay, I’m ready to go.”

“Wait, just one more thing,” Clark reached into his suit jacket pocket and pulled out two rings, “Your rings. I already put mine on.” He waved his right hand. 

“Right, I almost forgot about those.”

“Here, give me your hand,” Clark said as he held out his hand.

“I can put them on myself,” Lois said as she placed her hand in his. 

He slipped on the engagement ring first, then the wedding band, “Wow, perfect fit.”

Lois looked down at her hand and forced a smile, “Yup. We should get going.”

Clark nodded, but Lois was already walking out the door. He followed her and locked the door behind them.

“So your sister..?” He asked as they walked to the elevator.

“She’s upset, as you could tell because I work too much and I don’t blame her. I always have a work thing going and now she thinks I was lying because I can’t tell her the truth.”

“I get that, the not being able, to tell the truth.”

“Really? What could you possibly be hiding Smallville?” Lois asked with a smirk. 

“Nothing, I just get it,” he replied with a laugh. 

“Well, it’s nice having someone who gets it and someone I can talk to, so thank you.”

“Of course, you know what I said earlier. I’m always here for you.” 

“Don’t get all sappy on me now Smallville,” Lois said with a smile. 

Clark laughed, “I would never.”

 

Once they got downstairs, there was a town car waiting for them thanks to Tess. Clark went ahead and opened the door for Lois. She slid into the car and Clark followed her in. 

“So Tess gave us ten thousand to buy one of the stolen pieces,” Clark said motioning to a briefcase on the ground. 

Lois shook her head, “I still don’t understand how  _ you  _ know Tess Mercer, I thought you hated the Luthor’s?” 

“I hate Lex, not Tess. Tess is a good person, even though she has weird ways of showing it. I promise she has our best interest at heart.”

“Well if you trust her, I trust her. Although, you do have a habit of seeing the best in people.”

“I don’t-” 

Lois raised her eyebrows at him.

“Okay, maybe I do.”

Lois laughed, “You do, and it’s a quality that I love because I do not.”

“You love it?” Clark asked. He turned to look at her.

“Uh, yeah.”

_ God, why the hell did I say that  _ she thought to herself as she looked out the window. Clark watched her for a second then turned and looked out his own window. 

 

It took about forty minutes to get to where they needed to be. It would have taken less time if it wasn’t for the terrible traffic. 

Clark opened the door and held out his hand for Lois. She took it and stepped out of the car. They hadn’t even gone in but there were already a lot of people around. She leaned close to Clark’s ear. 

“Don’t forget, I’m Laura and you’re Scott and we are happily married,” Lois placed a kiss on his cheek then leaned back. She smiled when she noticed how red his cheeks were.

Clark held his arm out for her, “Of course darling.”

Lois placed her hand on the crook of his elbow. She knew he was only acting but hearing his call her darling was just a bit too much. All of this was too much. She couldn’t be around him when she had these feelings for him. At least after they got to the bottom of this, she would have to tell Perry to stop pairing them up. 

They walked up the door, which was guarded by not one, but two security guards. 

“Hello, I’m Laura Green and this is my husband Scott Green. We’re on the list.”

One of them flipped through the clipboard in their hand then looked up at them and nodded. They moved aside and Lois and Clark made their way inside. Once they were inside, they both stopped and looked around.

“Oh my god,” Lois said. The room was huge, almost the size of a football field. There was art everywhere and there were hundreds of people walking around. 

“Did Tess mention how big it was going to be?”

“I don’t think so. I guess the black market is in style this summer,”

“Well, let’s get started. Where to first?”

“Let’s go right, it’s always right?” 

“Not the best time for joke Lois,” Clark replied as they started walking to the right. 

“It’s always the best time for jokes,” Lois pulled out her phone, “Here’s the first one. Let’s start there and take pictures of each painting we see. The more evidence the better.”

They spent the next hour or so going around and finding all of the stolen artwork. Lois would distract anyone too close to the painting while Clark would take a picture. Each of the photos would have a small card next to it that said who was selling it. Each of the stolen pieces was being sold by someone known as the Mayor.

“We just need to find out who the Mayor is,” Clark said.

“I think I know how,” Lois smirked as she motioned towards the drunk men and women around a bar. 

“Uh Lois, please tell me you’re not going to seduce a drunk man and trick him into telling you who the Mayor is.”

“I can’t say that,” Lois said as she walked over to the crowd. She looked around trying to figure out who would be more likely to tell her. She saw a man sitting at the bar who just took five shots. Perfect. She took her phone out and started voice recording. Just in case. 

She walked over and sat down at the bar. She could see out of the corner of her eye that he looked up when she sat down. 

She glanced at him then at the bartender, “I’ll have one of what he’s having.”

“A shot of tequila, coming right up.”

The man moved closer to her, “A shot of tequila huh, not many women who like to start off with that.”

Lois already felt disgusted with the man.  _ It’s for the truth Lois,  _ she kept saying to herself. 

“Well what can I say, I’m not like other women.” 

“I like that.”

Lois smiled, “I bet. So tell me what do you know about the art here? I need a man to help me figure it all out. Do you mind?”

“Not at all, especially considering how beautiful you are.”

“Well I kept seeing these card, and a lot of them said the mayor. What in the world could that mean?”

“That’s because the mayor has been gathering these pieces from all over Metropolis. I actually know him. The funny part is, he’s actually the mayor.”

“No way, I would love to meet him. Takes skill to get that much.”

“Well come on sweet lady, I’ll take you right to him.” He stood up and put his arm out for her. She took it and they started walking. When he wasn’t paying attention, she looked back at Clark and motioned with her head to follow. 

The man led her towards a door that was next to the bar. She had a feeling this wasn’t going to go the way that she wanted it to go. At least Clark wasn’t too far behind. He opened the door and they walked in. It was pitch dark in there and Lois knew something was wrong. Suddenly she was being shoved forward and she hit the ground. 

“That is NOT how you treat a lady,” Lois said as she tried to get her bearings. 

“You were right, she did show up.” 

“Lois, Lois, Lois, I should have known you would somehow find your way in here.” A voice.

“Yeah, it’s called investigative reporting,” Lois said as she slowly stood up. Her phone was still tightly clutched in her hand. 

The lights suddenly turned on and she winced. She covered her eyes for a moment then she opened them. In front of her stood Mayor Olsen. So he really was behind the thefts. 

“Mayor Olsen?”

“Yup, and if you’re still looking for that file, here it is. Not that it’s ever getting out of this room,” the Mayor threw the file at her feet. She bent down and picked it up. 

“Are going to say I’m not getting out either? That’s a little overused.”

“Well, you aren’t,” Olsen pulled a gun out from behind him and suddenly Lois wished she hadn’t made all those digs. 

Her mouth went dry, but she swallowed and refused to show fear, “You sure about that?”

“I’m pretty sure because it doesn’t seem like Superman is coming to save you today,” He turned the safety off and pointed the gun right at Lois. 

She saw his finger slowly tightening and she immediately dropped to the ground right as she heard the bullet leave the gun. She heard a scream and thankfully it wasn’t hers. She turned to look back at the man and saw that he was hit right in the chest. She looked back up and saw the Mayor coming towards her.

“Look what you made me do Lois. I just killed someone.”

“And now what? Are you gonna kill me? You failed the first time, what makes you think the second time you’ll actually do it?”

The door burst open and Clark walked in, “Lois?!”

“Clark!”

Olsen started shooting at Clark but he shut the door and the bullets missed him. He quickly ran out of bullets so Clark opened the door and Lois stood up quickly with the file and her phone. She ran like hell out the door. 

“Keep running!” Lois shouted as they dashed through the building to get to the door. By now a lot more people will have noticed that something is happening. And she was sure that there were a lot more guns here.

They got to the entrance and Clark pushed one of the security guards out of the way and Lois kicked the other one where the sun don’t shine. They didn’t stop running until they were inside the town car and leaving as fast as possible. 

“Oh my god, that was insane,” Lois said as she caught her breath. 

“Lois, you could have died,” Clark pointed out.

“I know, but I didn’t. We’re okay.”

“You have to stop putting yourself in situations like this.”

Lois turned to face him, “What?! Did I not just get all we needed for this article?”

“Yeah, but you could have gotten seriously hurt, Lois!”

“But, I didn’t! Isn’t that the whole point?”

“Not if you’re doing it constantly.”

“That’s golden coming from you. I’m out here getting the story, doing what it takes while you sit behind a computer writing the same articles over and over again. At least I’m doing something Clark.”

“Lois, I just want you to be safe. You almost got shot today.”

She rolled her eyes, “You don’t need to worry about my well-being. I am very capable of taking care of myself.”

“And how has that turned out for you Lois? Your sister barely looks at you and you spend every waking minute working.”

“Are you kidding me?!”

Clark stopped and winced, realizing exactly what he said.

“I can’t believe you would bring my sister into this,” Lois said angrily as she looked out the window.

“Lois I am so-”

“Save it.”

“I took it too far, I just, I care about you and I would never forgive myself if something happened to you.”

“I am not your responsibility Clark. Not everything that happens is because of you. The world doesn’t revolve around you, no matter how much you want it to.”

Clark looked away, feeling terrible, “Stop the car. I can get off here.” 

The car stopped and Clark got out. He closed the door behind him and watched as the car drove away. He then began his trek home. 


	4. Chapter 4

Lois got home a little while later. She walked into her apartment and kicked her shoes off. She pulled out the pins from her hair and put them on the table next to the door. She also put her phone down and she realized that it had been recording everything until this moment. She scoffed and stopped the recording. She also took off the necklace and put it with the pins. She then walked into her kitchen and pulled out a tub of ice cream and a spoon. She climbed onto her counter and began eating straight out of the tub. It was really that kind of night. 

“Lois?” Lucy asked as she walked into the kitchen, “You okay?”

“Is anybody really okay if they’re eating ice cream out of the tub?”

“I guess not,” Lucy grabbed another spoon and hopped up on the counter with her, “Is that blood?”

“It’s not my blood. This man got shot with the bullet that was meant for me.”

“So, it really was a work thing? Not a date?”

“If it helps, we got in a huge fight.”

“About what? When I walked in it looked like you two were about to devour each other.”

“About me almost dying today,” Lois said as she took a spoonful of ice cream and stuffed it into her mouth.

          “Doesn't that just mean he cares about you? What's his name anyway?”

          “Maybe, but I can never read him. He's Clark Kent.” 

          “That's him?! The way you described him, he seemed like a scrawny kid. But he does not look like a scrawny kid. Why aren’t you two together? He seems beyond in love with you.” 

          Lois laughed bitterly, “Why does everyone keep saying that?” 

          “Because it's probably true Lois! You just can't see it because you're so wrapped up in yourself.” 

          “Ouch, is that your way of saying I'm selfish?” Lois exclaimed with a gasp. 

          Lucy shrugged, “If the shoe fits.” 

Lois laughed and swatted her sister's shoulder. They spent the rest of the night talking about everything and anything. They hadn't gotten to do something like this in years. They even kept it going with a Lane sleepover. 

 

         The next morning, Lois’s alarm didn't go off, so when she got up she up already 30 minutes late for work. She loudly swore when she saw what time it was. She immediately got out of bed and thanked God that she took a shower last night. She quickly went through her closet and threw on the first blouse and pant set she saw. She put on some makeup as fast as she could then looked at her hair. It looked like a true rat’s nest so she just threw it up in a ponytail. 

         She ran into the kitchen, “Lucy! Why didn't you wake me?! I'm late for work now!” 

         “Sorry! I made you a bagel and a cup of coffee?” Lucy said as she held out a cup.

         “Thank you, I just don't have time. I have to go right now.” She said as she stuffed the file she got yesterday into her purse. She grabbed her phone from where Lucy put it to charge.

         “I'll see you tonight! We can go out to dinner or something.” Lois said as she dashed to the door and put on her heels. Then she left as quickly as possible. 

 

         Once she got to the daily planet she sighed in relief. She has never been late to work in her life. She got out of the elevator and walked over to her desk.

         “Lois, you look like a disaster zone. Here, you'll need it. Perry wants you in his office.” Jenny said as she handed Lois a big cup of coffee. 

         She took a sip and turned to look at his office. Clark was already in there talking to Perry. She took a deep breath, grabbed her phone, and grabbed the file. She made her way over to his office and walked in. 

         “You wanted to see me?” Lois said as she plopped down in an open chair.

         “I wanted to see you thirty minutes ago Lane. Why are you late?”

         “My alarm didn't go off, so I literally woke up thirty minutes ago.”

         “Well Kent has been telling me about what you two found last night, and I have to ask why? Why go to a black market sale and almost get killed?”

         Lois glanced at Clark then back at Perry, “To get the evidence that you wanted. And I got it. I got the missing case file that the police department somehow lost and I got proof that Mayor Olsen was behind the thefts.” 

         Lois placed the file on the desk and pulled out her phone, “I recorded the whole thing.” She pressed play on the recording and put it on the table so they could all hear. 

It started off with her flirting with the man at the bar then when she was talking to the mayor. And then the bullet. Then when they were running out. 

         Lois reached to stop the recording before it got to the argument, but Perry waved her off. Perry frowned as he listened to them argue and looked up at them. Lois bit her lip and looked down at her feet. They heard the door close then silence for few seconds. That's when he paused the recording. 

          “So I expect to see the article on my desk tomorrow, and you two obviously have something you need to work out so you're dismissed.” 

          They both nodded. Lois grabbed the file and her phone and got up. Clark got up as well and they both walked out of Perry’s office. Lois motioned towards the empty copy room, so they could talk.

         Once they were in the copy room, Lois said, “I didn't know it was recording the argument until I got home last night. I didn't want Perry to hear that part, I’m sorry. And not just for that. I shouldn’t have said those things last night. I was angry.”

“It’s okay, and I’m sorry too. I had no right to bring up your sister like that. And um I was wrong to tell you how to go about your life. You don’t need my help, or anybody’s for that case. It’s just that-” Clark said as he stopped walking to look at her.

“What?”

“I’ve lost people, and I don’t want to lose you. That’s no excuse for what I said, but it’s the truth.”

She looked up at him and she couldn’t help but think that he really was hiding something. He told her he understood what it felt like to have to lie to those closest to him and that he’s lost people when he’s only told her about losing his father. What could Clark Kent be hiding from the world?

“I didn’t realize how important I am to you, Smallville,” Lois said with a smile.

“What are friends for?”

She smiled, remembering when she said that exact same thing to him yesterday, “Friends...I don’t want to be your friend anymore.”

His face dropped, “What?”

“That didn’t come out right,” Lois laughed, “I meant I still want to be friends, but not just friends.”

“Lois, what are you trying to say?”

She covered her face with her hands and groaned, “This isn’t going right.” She pulled her hands away from her face and took a deep breath, “I’m trying to ask you out on a date.”

“Yes,” Clark said without hesitation.

“What?”

“I’m saying yes to the date, Lois. Unless that’s not what you meant,” Clark said as he took a step towards her. 

“No! I mean yes! I mean, it is what I meant. Can I try this again please?”

Clark grinned, “Yes, you can.”

Lois laughed a little, “Clark, will you go out with me?”

Clark took her hand in his and looked up at her, “Absolutely.”

Lois stepped closer to him, “I knew you would say yes.”

“Oh really?” Clark said as he stepped even closer.

“You’re very predictable Clark Kent,” Lois said as she grabbed the lapels of his jacket.

“And you’re quite the opposite,” Clark said then leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. Lois practically melted into the kiss. Suddenly, everything made sense when she was standing in his arms. 

Lois pulled back, “You’re Superman!”

“No, I’m-”

“You are, I know it. He, I mean you, kissed me. It was months ago, but you did. That’s how I knew. And if I do this,” she reached up and pulled off his glasses, “You’ll be Superman.”

“I was going to tell you,”

“I know, and you would have. But I’m glad I found out because now, I get to tell you that you have to stop getting into situations like this,” Lois said with a smirk as she put his glasses back on, “Dinner, tomorrow. I’ll try not to be late.”

With that, Lois walked out of the copy room and back to her desk. Clark smiled and followed her, they did have an article to write after all.

  
  



End file.
